Good Cop and Guilty Pleasure
by GrimGrave
Summary: Sequel to "Bad Cop and Fuzzy Cuffs". More paperwork, more disobeyed orders. Never a day's rest for the Sheriff of Piltover, with a hotheaded Enforcer doing as she pleases without a care. Fortunately, Vi nowadays doesn't get a moment's rest herself, and perhaps it's not all that bad. Rated M for strong adult themes, Not-Safe-For-Work!


Disclaimer: League of Legends belongs to Riot Games. GrimGrave does not own any of the characters or make money out of writing fiction.

 _Sequel to_ _ **Bad Cop and Fuzzy Cuffs**_ – and Beta-read by the awesome _**Supreme Distraction. :3 Thanks, dear!**_

 _ **:::**_

 **Good Cop and Guilty Pleasure**

Everything was quiet in Piltover. There was no criminal activity going on (as far as the Police Department was concerned) and the citizens could rest easy for another night.

It was raining. A few thunderbolts rolled in the distance.

Back at the headquarters of the Piltover Police Force, there was a stark contrast to the city's calm: rows upon rows of cubicles filled with diligently working employees filled the first room one would find upon entering the establishment, whilst others sat at-the-ready at a table full of computers that varied in size, and a single wall-covering screen currently displayed the city limits, ever-ready to signal if anything was wrong with the city.

Just another day in the City of Progress.

The clock was about to strike 17:00 and the Sheriff –a young, beautiful woman – tapped a single key and her computer automatically entered sleep-mode until she would be in need of it again, as she got up from her high-back armchair and strode out of her office. It was about time to call it a day.

Fetching her dashing top hat from the hat rack and slinging her sniper rifle across her back, the Sheriff of Piltover stepped out of her office and the usual sound of her door automatically locking itself emitted shortly after.

"Ma'am," someone called and, with concealed annoyance, the bluette turned to see a young man with papers – most likely important documents – in hand. He bowed his head slightly before continuing, realizing his error, "I'm sorry to disturb you as you're leaving, but have you by any chance seen Officer Vi today? These documents –"

Caitlyn flashed a small smile, smug and confident. "Officer Vi has called in sick for a few days. You can leave the papers with the secretary; she'll file them for her." And without waiting for his response, the bluette walked away. She wouldn't want to be late, after all. The pink-haired Enforcer was indeed out of commission and at home – where the Sheriff kept the fuzzy-cuffs.

The full curve of a pleased smirk didn't appear on Caitlyn's face until she was seated and strapped into her hover-car and, with a sharp command, the A.I. started the engine and drove straight home. She hummed to herself, aroused about what awaited her back at her house. She couldn't get there fast enough – but who was she to break the law by speeding?

Besides, it wasn't like she was short on time. No, she had all the time in the world.

After some time, the bluette had the A.I. park the car outside her house, a rather luxurious villa of the latest technology, and unlocked the door, only for it to lock again the moment she stepped inside. Caitlyn hummed continuously as she walked through the foyer, then the living-room, before ascending the stairs. Her sniper rifle was put away on a nearby shelf designed for that exact purpose as the Sheriff strode the last distance between her and her bedroom door which slid open upon her arrival –

Hotness painted her cheeks. She chuckled. Leaning against the doorway, arms firmly crossed over her ample bust, Caitlyn enjoyed the sight before her, namely the woman on the bed; the missing officer and Enforcer. The pinkette, naked as the day she was born, was on her knees, ass up in the air, and cuffed to the bed-post, and her ankles cuffed together. She was wearing only her police-hat, a blindfold, and a simple ball-gag that muffled any sound the Enforcermade – most likely from the vibrator that was still buzzing just outside her dripping core.

"Right where I left you…" Caitlyn inspected her handiwork with lewd pride – raunchiness that she separated from her work-life where she kept up a professional demeanour – her enforcer was an absolute quivering mess of ecstasy, just like the night before, and the night before that, even if she (often enough) allowed the pinkette to rest every now and then. The sight and sounds of her partner had her own sex wet with need, but she'd sate herself in due time, when she was done with the Enforcer.

Vi had yet to learn her lesson, after all.

"How are we feeling today, Love?" Caitlyn inquired and chuckled softly as she walked over to the bed when she noticed the other Officer jerking her head towards her direction. "Poor thing, being constantly on the edge must be _so_ frustrating…"

" _Mmmph_!" Vi merely squirmed, her perfectly-shaped rear swaying from side to side, back and forth, in an desperate attempt to milk the final amount of pleasure for release, but the strapped vibrator wouldn't budge. Her Sheriff had made sure of that.

"But if I allowed you to simply have fun while I was away, you'd never learn your lesson. Isn't that right?"

"MMGH!"

The bluette shook her head. "You're not even listening, are you? I guess that lost you yet another privilege." In the blink of an eye, she loosened the strap that was keeping the small, egg-shaped vibrator in place and let it fall to the bed as the pinkette woman whined loudly. Caitlyn gave her backside a firm slap and the Enforcer quieted down. "Good. Now, if I remove the gag, will you behave?"

Vi nodded her head.

"You're not going to bark at me and call me names, are you?"

Vi shook her head.

The Sheriff of Piltover hummed and tapped her chin, letting her pet wait for her decision. She already knew what she would do, but she enjoyed keeping the pink-haired bruiser waiting; the Piltover Enforcer was impatient in nature, and would get frustrated when forced to delay her pleasure. Even now, she was beginning to squirm again, her wet sex dripping onto the already soaked sheets.

"Very well, I suppose I can be kind enough." She moved to the side of the bed and reached behind Vi's head and undid the leather that kept the gag in place. A moment later, the ball-gag, shiny with saliva, was discarded on the nightstand and the officer panted loudly. But the blindfold stayed.

"Let's hear it, then," Caitlyn began, arms crossed. "Well? Out with it, Pet."

Drool pooled on the sheets as the Piltover Enforcer struggled to speak, but eventually she raised her head just slightly, and replied in a throaty voice, "I…"

The bluette leant closer. "Yes?"

Pink, wetted lips curved upwards into a smirk. "I… Regret nothing."

Caitlyn's lips drew a thin line. Not the answer she was expecting.

"It amazes me how defiant you can be… but that doggedness will break," she said with a steadily growing sly smile. "Just like last time. And the time before that."

Her glove-clad, open palm sharply connected against Vi's pale backside and the latter let out a yelp through clenched teeth, but the red handprint stung mercilessly. **"Fuck…!"** the pinkette swore, but her cursing was abruptly interrupted when the gag was force back in place. "MMPH!"

"I suppose I was foolish to think you'd give in so soon…"

Vi thrashed with what little strength she had, but it resulted in a pathetic show of her squirming against her bonds and the Sheriff smiled slightly. "Maybe I should leave the house again? I haven't eaten properly since breakfast…"

Her pet yelled something against the gag, a series of muffled sounds.

"Now that I think about it, you must be starving, too. My goodness, is that why you're acting up, love?"

Yet more muffled speech escaped through the ball-gag.

Caitlyn let out a weary sigh. "Against better judgement, I'll let you speak – _BUT_ ," she raised her voice, stern and strict in her usual posh accent. "I want no more backtalk. Give me any more lip, and you will be in **real** trouble."

She watched the pink-haired bruiser nod. Was it possible to be even wetter than she was now? The Sheriff of Piltover ran a finger up the outside of her pet's pussy, noticing how the gloved finger shined in the low light. "You're such a trollop."

The gag came off again and Caitlyn held on to it, feeling that it would probably be needed soon again. "Second chance, my dear."

No response.

Caitlyn's eyebrows knitted together impatiently. "I'm waiting, Pet." Still no reply. The pet pinkette's breathing was heavy but she forced her mouth shut, as if steeling herself and refusing to submit yet again.

Big mistake. The Sheriff raised her hand and slapped her pet's backside with enough force to leave a reddened handprint, and repeated the action two more times as she enjoyed the muffled whine of her partner. "Tell me what I want to hear."

"I'm…" Vi began, panting still. She spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry for my rudeness…"

 _´Now we're getting somewhere…´_ " _´I'm sorry´_ what?"

"Tch…!" The pinkette spat, but soon cried out in pain as her curvaceous ass was struck not once, nor twice, but six times in quick succession. "Agh! I'm sorry, **ma'am**!"

"See? That wasn't so difficult, now was it?" Caitlyn allowed a smug smile as she caressed her pet's now reddened rear and observed how the latter twitched from the touch. "You could've avoided this if you'd behaved."

No response.

"Or perhaps you enjoy the rough treatment?" The bluette patted the reddened marks and the officer snarled. "Should I perhaps give my pet another wallop?"

"Bite me, Cait!" The moment those poorly chosen words left her mouth, the Piltover Enforcer bit her lower lip. The bed shifted from the added weight and the Sheriff's hot breath washed across Vi's already burning hot features.

"…Is that a request, or an order?" Caitlyn's voice was colder than Sejuani's _Permafrost_. "As far as I'm concerned, you're in no position to give orders, and I certainly don't take requests. Let me remind you of something: you may wear the pants outside these walls, but right now you're wearing the _cuffs_. I don't have to be your sheriff for you to understand the chain of command here."

The bruiser's breathing became noticeably quicker, and the bluette noticed it with glee. "I think it's time I put that mouth of yours to proper use, Love."

 **x.X.x.X.x**

The lewd noises that filled up the otherwise silent living-room were music to the Sheriff's ears, but the feeling of an agile tongue inside wet folds was even sweeter. Having only discarded her hat and underwear the blue-haired boss of the Piltover police department allowed a small grin as she, with heated cheeks and pleasure settling between milky pale thighs, glanced downwards. In the "specially-designed" chair she sat, legs spread wide and leaning against the back of the chair, on top of her pretty enforcer's face, which fitted in the whole of the chair's seat, enjoying herself to the fullest.

With wrists and ankles still cuffed, the pink-haired woman was forced on her back, face up, orally pleasuring Caitlyn as the latter flipped the television on. Her tongue lapped at Caitlyn's glistening folds, drinking her sweet nectar and prodding the sheriff's core as obediently as she could while struggling against the small vibrator that buzzed lowly against her sweetspot.

"I prefer this side of you," the Piltover Sheriff said as she shivered from another jolt of pleasure. Heavens above, she had to stop herself from losing her composure, but Vi – say what you will about her – had a God-given talent for this… "Not that you're not an excellent officer and Enforcer, it's just that you can't level buildings as you are now… And let's not forget about the absence of your foul language."

 _So close…!_

Vi merely panted in response in-between licking and suckling on the sensitive nub whenever the other woman shifted and pressed herself against the Enforcer.

Caitlyn bit gently down on her still-gloved finger in an attempt to ground herself.

 _Sooo good…!_

"That's it…" Caitlyn moaned low as her pet pressed herself against the bluette's pussy – no doubt inhaling her musky scent from the small triangle of cobalt – her tongue wiggling inside clenching inner walls. _"She's such a good girl, always willing to please…"_ She absentmindedly played with her own perky nipple, pulling and twisting it for added pleasure. "Good girl…"

 _Closer…_

The cobalt-haired woman was practically rutting against Vi's face, desperately attempting to milk every ounce of pleasure from that talented tongue of hers and, soon enough, the excited jolts spreading from neuron to neuron, settling between her slick loins, building up—

The muscles in Caitlyn's thighs quivered and she let out a string of moans as she came, grinding against her seat to milk out even more pleasure—more of this muscle-tensing, back-arching, breath-taking sensation until it finally waned.

As much as the Sheriff wanted to sit and bask in the afterglow, she had a role to play, and she got up on wobbly legs as she observed her messy handiwork; the pinkette's face was shining with the thin layer of her lover's excitement, gasping for air, and still blindfolded.

 _Umph._

"Good girl," the Sheriff of Piltover commented. "But I'm far from done. I've had a long day, and I'm need of a little TLC." She chuckled, fumbled slightly with the remote, and shut off Vi's vibrator. "Ready for round 2, Love?"

 **x.X.x.X.x**

 _´Hmm… Only 20:59? Plenty of time left,´_ Caitlyn mused with a smile. Satisfied (for the moment), she had lead her Enforcer back to her room, where the bruiser now was bound to the recliner, legs spread and damp lips bared. _´Plenty of time left for you, Vi.´_ She cleared her throat. "Now then, will you behave?"

"Mmph!" The Piltover Enforcer shook her head, despite how hot she was and how wet her core was. She was drooling onto the recliner and it shined on the leather surface.

"This doggedness of yours is both admirable…and a nuisance." Caitlyn took a perky, pink nipple and gave it a twist as she watched the bound woman struggle. "You'll never learn like this, nor will you feel good… Don't you want to feel good?"

The pinkette bruiser had been on the edge for days, and her lover wasn't above keeping her waiting another day or two. It made this – bringing her closer and closer to release and then denying her climax – all the sweeter. The small, egg-shaped object was stuffed inside Vi's slit and on its lowest setting as it quietly buzzed, and the enforcer quivered and squirmed, even more so as the bluette played with her malleable mounds of flesh, occasionally flicking buds that stood sweetly at attention.

"I'll make you feel good, darling. Just be a good girl and say what I want to hear… It's not that hard, is it?"

Vi bucked her hips as much as she could, the gag muffling any and every noise.

"Just nod, dear. Are you going to behave?" Her gloved hand trailed downwards, past a small tuft of hair, and stopped right before a sensitive bundle of nerves. The other woman whined in frustration. "I can get you off on good behaviour, you know. Would you like that?" Caitlyn leant in, gently kissing her enforcer's reddened ear and making her way downwards until she took a perky nub in her mouth, suckling it lovingly. "Would you like that, Vi? Would you like _getting off?_ "

The vibrator, the hand playing with her bundle of nerves, and the nipple-sucking sent the Piltover Enforcer into spasms and arching against her captor. The Sheriff of Piltover withdrew her hand and again remarked how damp her glove was. She undid the ball-gag. "Yes, love?"

"I…" Vi began. Her voice was raspy. "I want to… want to cum…!"

"Not good enough." The bluette twisted Vi's left nipple and the latter yelped. "You're a big girl. You can do better."

A snarl. "I want to cum, **ma'am**!"

Caitlyn smiled victoriously. "Good girl. Can you repeat it? You do know the magic word…"

A frustrated groan. "PLEASE!"

"Please, what?" Oh, this was just too much fun.

A growl. "PLEASE LET ME CUM, MA'AM!"

"Good girl…" Caitlyn replied as she yanked out the vibrator, and her lover groaned in frustration.

 **x.X.x.X.x**

Vi was pushed onto the bed, wrists and ankles still cuffed, and Caitlyn climbed on right after her, having discarded her clothes as well, and caressed her partner's ass before biting the fingers of her leather gloves and pulling them off with her teeth.

"You know the drill," Caitlyn stated in that no-nonsense tone, before she crawled over and leant close to the bruiser's ear, her voice husky as she reminded her in that posh accent of hers, "Head down. Arse up." She paused and let out a breathless, quiet chuckle. "Mouth **shut.** "

The enforcer would've laughed, had the small vibrator not been turned on its lowest setting and pressed against her clit and making her knees weak and wobbly. She would've begged for more, had her boss not shoved two fingers inside her drenched slit, curling and reaching deep inside against tensing inner walls. She would've been able to think clearly if her boss hadn't decided to tease her puckering star, prodding it in sync with her curling digits.

Pleasure swelled inside of her, swiftly building up and settling between twitching thighs, her excitement shamelessly spilling out. Her self-control was abandoned as her bundle of nerves was stimulated, ecstasy spreading like a wildfire and suffusing her sweet-spot between her thighs.

"You must be close already," Caitlyn mentioned (and didn't she sound pleased?) as she finger-fucked her subordinate, curling her fingers _just right_ to bring Vi closer to the edge. "You have my permission to climax when you please."

Vi bit her lip until she tasted copper, her hands clawing at the sheets, her body blazing hot – hotter still between her legs—and that warmth grew stronger, more uncontrollable, more pleasurable—

The bed shifted and a moment of fear struck the Enforcer – fear that her boss had changed her mind, but the moment passed when a lithe tongue pressed against her wet slit, sampling her excitement, and a third finger was inserted to curl against slick walls.

"I'm –!"

"Go ahead, darling", Caitlyn purred, lapping at hot wetness. "Here comes Vi…"

" _CAIT!"_

Amidst waves of pleasure that battered her senses and wiped her mind clean, the pink-haired officer rode out her orgasm with whines and moans, her body shaking uncontrollably with a long-yearned, earth-shattering orgasm until everything faded to black.

 **x.x.x**

When Vi came to, the room was pitch dark, with only the faint moonlight illuminating the room to a decent degree. Tired eyes noticed the green numbers glowing from the nightstand, _22:03._

Her body ached, and her pussy was sore, but more importantly, her wrists and ankles were free. She attempted to move and with minor difficulty, she did.

"How are you feeling?" a voice inquired from beside her. Vi let out a short laugh. "I hope you know that I don't want to hear about another building destroyed, or orders dismissed by you again, for at least 6 months."

The bed shifted as the bluette strode over to the closet and switched on the nightstand lamp. The Enforcer shielded her eyes but not before stealing a glance of her boss' naked petite rear. She grinned.

"Hey, Cait," she called out. Her superior glanced back at her. "Fuck you."

The cold stare she received sent a shiver down her back, and heat straight between her legs. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did I fucking stutter?" Her grin couldn't possibly be wider – especially not when her Sheriff, naked, strode right back to bed and yanked a fistful of pink tresses that made the bruiser curse under her breath.

"Was I perhaps not clear enough?" God that accent of hers… Vi adored it to no end. "Out with it."

The Piltover Enforcer's heart raced underneath her breast, heat suffusing and pooling in her core. She loved being an officer, it gave her authority and she could beat down bad guys without anyone complaining, but this – the kink in her armour, the Sheriff whose accent and posh demeanour was enough to make Vi's sex quiver with need – was addictive!

Besides, what fun was there in just giving in? "…No."

Caitlyn stared back, unamused. Then, her expression changed, and she chuckled. "Silly Vi…" She kneeled down. "It's pronounced _´yes´."_

The Sheriff pushed the officer down on the bed and stood above her, her sex glistening in the dim light.

"Then I only have one more question for you, Love…" Vi grinned with elation and obediently stuck out her tongue as her superior was about to straddle her face. "Would you prefer the good cop, or the bad cop?"

 **Fin.**


End file.
